Jack Phantom: Life Goes On
by chadtayor020
Summary: Jack is enjoying life: he's got a career in MMA, he's got the girl, he's living life to it's fullest. But he soon discovers that even at 19, he still has some things to learn about life.


**I suggest you visit my profile and read my other stories first to avoid getting confused.**

**Jack Phantom: Life Goes On**

**Chapter 1**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, STANDING AT THE BLUE CORNER, THIS MAN IS A MIXED MARTIAL ARTIST WITH A RECORD OF 5 WINS NO LOSSES, STANDING AT 6'5", WEIGHING 260 POUNDS, FIGHTING OUT OF SHILOHVILLE, KENTUCKY! I GIVE YOU JACK! "THE RIPPER"! OOOOO'RREEEEEEIIIIIIILLLLLLYYYYY!" the ring announcer yelled into the microphone. Jack Fenton, aka Jack O'Reilly, bounced on the balls of his feet and got ready for one of the biggest fights of his life. Time seemed to be moving slower as he got ready for his first professional fight. His opponent was a mean SOB called Louis "Bringer of Pain" Burgowitz. Standing 6'8", weighing 270 pounds, he looked like he lived up to the name, despite his seven win three loss record. Burgowitz glared at Jack like he was a rival lion intruding on his pride.

_Stay cool man, just stay cool, and you can beat him. _The referee stepped forward and motioned for Jack and Burgowitz to step forward. "I want a good clean fight, protect yourself at all times, no funny business, got it?" Jack nodded. "Got it?" Burgowitz nodded. "Back to your corners," the referee ordered, and Jack and his opponent went back to their respective corners of the octagon. _He's got the reach, but you got the real experience, you've taken out ghosts ten times his size, YOU CAN DO IT, YOU CAN DO IT! _Jack psyched himself up as he waited for **_DING! _**The bell went off, the round started. Jack and his opponent stepped forward and met in the middle of the octagon. The two men eyed each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. For about twenty seconds they circled each other.

Burgowitz kicked at Jack's leg, Jack bounced back and back forward to go for a Superman punch. Burgowitz just dodged the punch and gave Jack a solid jab on the chin. Jack hopped back to get some distance; when suddenly Burgowitz charged forward to try to get a double-leg takedown. Jack slapped his palms as his back hit the mat then protected his face from Burgowitz's fists. One of them missed Jack; Jack grabbed the arm by the crook of the elbow and bucked his hips to make Burgowitz go forward. Jack then turned around and reversed his position and started to rain down punches on his stunned opponent. Burgowitz recovered quickly and grabbed Jack. Jack lost his balance and his opponent rolled him under him and got him with one two three four hard hammer fists. Jack blocked the next one and bucked his hips again, but Burgowitz was wise to his plan and didn't go down this time.

_Shit! _Jack brought his arms up and to protect his head. Jack then ignored defense and grabbed one of his opponent's arms and got it into an arm lock. Jack struggled as hard as he could to make Burgowitz tap out, but the man wouldn't quit. Jack looked up and saw that he had two more minutes on the clock. That was all the distraction Burgowitz needed to pull his arm out of Jack's grip. Jack pushed Burgowitz far enough to where he could get up and backed off. _Ugh, that's one guy that lives up to his name. _Burgowitz got up and moved forward more cautiously this time around. Jack slid forward and tried a side kick to Burgowitz's solar plexus, Burgowitz tried to grab the leg but Jack hopped back before he could.

Burgowitz moved forward and Jack circled around him, he wasn't going to get cornered. Jack stepped forward, fists ready to do some damage. Burgowitz gave him three swift jabs, Jack blocked the first two and ignored the third one as it crashed into his eye and delivered a left hook to Burgowitz's jaw. Burgowitz answered with a kick to Jack's leg. Jack ignored the pain and charged forward to deliver a swift jab combination to Burgowitz's nose, breaking it on the second hit. Burgowitz spun around and gave Jack a mother of a spinning back fist to his right temple, making Jack move with it to get some distance. Burgowitz was also cautious as blood poured out of his broken nose and the two fighters circled each other for the last ten seconds of the round **_DING! _**

Jack walked back to his corner and Burgowitz told him "Good job, rookie." "You're not so bad yourself," Jack returned in kind as they passed each other. Jack went to his corner and remained standing as his old buddy Odafin Foley wiped some of the blood from his cut eye, "You alright man?" "Yeah, he's good, REAL good," Jack told him. "Alright Jack, you can't let him take it to the ground again. That's his territory; we don't want to go there. Stay on your feet, try some of that kung fu crap you're always bragging about," Jack's coach, Greg Yoshimura, told him. "Got it," Jack said, as he took a sip of water, washed his mouth out, and spat out the slightly reddened water into a bucket. **_DING!_**

Jack rolled his shoulders and walked back out to meet his opponent. Burgowitz went for a takedown; Jack spun around and let him run past him. _Not this time. _Burgowitz tried again and Jack kneed him in the face. Burgowitz went backwards and Jack took his chance. Jack aimed an instep kick to his right side; Burgowitz blocked it with his elbow. Jack spun around and delivered a spinning heel kick to his other side. "GAH!" Burgowitz yelled as at least one rib was broken. Jack went in for the kill; Burgowitz wouldn't let him and gave him a stunning cross right on Jack's kisser. Jack jumped back and bounced around Burgowitz. Burgowitz didn't let his eyes off Jack. _Alright, feints then,_ Jack made it look like he was going for another kick Burgowitz's wounded rib; then delivered a right hook to his jaw.

Burgowitz went down and Jack got on top of him and pounded his head until the referee pulled him off. Jack sat there as the referee checked on Burgowitz. Burgowitz woke up and sighed, he had been on a three match winning streak, and Jack just broke the streak. Jack got up and helped the man up, "You're something else rookie." Burgowitz told him. "Thanks. I'd hate to see what you're like on a good day," Jack told him and Burgowitz laughed. "You're all right rookie, you're all right," Burgowitz patted his shoulder and the two of them went back to their corners to get cleaned up. "YOU DID IT JACK; WE'RE HEADING FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP BABY!" Jack's coach yelled ecstatically as he gave him a congratulatory slap on the back. Odafin handed Jack his shirt and Jack put it on then took the water his best friend offered and gulped it down. The referee motioned and Jack went back to the center of the ring with the referee, Louis "Bringer of Pain" Burgowitz, and the announcer. "LLLLAAAAAAADDDIIIIIIEEEEEEES SSSS AND GENTLEMEN, I GIVE YOU YOUR WINNER! AT THREE MINUTES AND FORTY TWO SECONDS OF THE SECOND ROUND BY TECHNICAL KNOCK OUT, I GIVE YOU JACK "THE RIPPER" OOOO'RREEIIILLYYY!"

The crowd cheered and Jack's fans chanted "RIP HIM UP! RIP HIM UP! RIP HIM UP!" Jack smiled and when the announcer gave him the microphone Jack motioned to Odafin and said into the mic, "Can April Chizoba please get into the ring." April was all smiles as she stepped into the octagon and everyone was silent as Odafin handed Jack a little black box. The announcer took back his microphone and held it close to Jack as Jack got on one knee and said, "April, you're the greatest thing to ever happen in my life. Before I met you, I felt a hole inside that I could never fill, you complete me. Will you marry me?" April actually had tears in her eyes as she saw Jack there, his face messed up from the fight, a stunning white gold ring with a blue diamond. Jack didn't even breathe as he waited for her answer. "Yes," April quietly said and slowly showed him her left hand.

Jack put the ring on her then stood up and wrapped her in a bear hug and gave her one of the best kisses April ever had in her life before lifting her up bridal style and walking out of the octagon.

**Chapter 2**

The next night found Jack and April celebrating their engagement in style at a new French seafood restaurant, La Palourde Rouge. Jack took another slice of an incredible flounder dish while April enjoyed sautéed shrimp. April seemed distracted, odd since Jack knew that the shrimp was excellent. April looked down at her engagement ring and said, "Why then?" Jack took a sip of the wine that came with his food before saying, "My gut told me it was the right time. I was going to wait until we were in the lockers, but then my gut told me 'Right here, right now' and I always follow my gut." "Why is that? You've always trusted your gut, why?" April asked him. Jack took another slice of his flounder before putting his silverware down and lacing his hands together as he remembered. "My Dad offered to make me, Chloe, and Jerry Foley's Fighters. I…didn't know what to do. Dad told us about how much he had been hurt fighting ghosts over the years, and I had found out two weeks ago how my Grandpa, my namesake was killed.

"I didn't know if I could live up to that, if I could be a hero like Dad and Grandpa. I went to Grandpa's grave and asked "If you had a choice, would you have done it the same way?" That night, my Grandpa's ghost appeared to me, just me. He told me that he would have made sure everyone knew how much he cared; then he would have gone back and faced his death. He told me to always trust my gut before he left, I never saw him again. The next day, I told Dad I was ready, the rest is history." April nodded, "I wish Mom could do that." Jack put his hand over his fiancé's hand and said, "He also told me that he wasn't always a ghost. He was happy, truly happy, before he felt that I needed his help. April, if your Mom hasn't shown, it's because you don't need her; she's in a better place, I know it." Jack kissed her hand and smiled, and April smiled back.

Five minutes later April asked, "How many kids do you want?" Jack sputtered a little but managed to swallow his wine and said, "O-one or two, three at the most. What about you?" April thought about it and said, "Three, maybe four. Boys or girls?" Jack took another bite of the flounder and seriously considered the question, "I wouldn't mind having a girl or two, but I think a boy would be good, just to show him the ropes, to tell him about life, you know? What about you?" "Girls are a pain, trust me, but a girl is always better to talk to," April told him. "I don't think we need a third Jack Fenton running around." April laughed at the face Jack made at that comment, then Jack laughed too and they got their glasses refilled and toasted. When their food was done the waiter asked, "Would you like dessert? Our special this evening is a very delicious Raspberry Crêpe Suzette."

Jack thought about it then turned to April. His eyes wandered over her stunning purple dress, and Jack found himself imagining the even more stunning body underneath the fabric. April saw him and must have instinctively known what was going through his mind, and she looked at him as well. They looked into each others' eyes and realized; _I can't wait anymore; I don't need to anymore. _They had both saved themselves for marriage, but they were already as good as married, why wait. April turned to the waiter and said, "We have dessert waiting for us at home." The waiter nodded and left to get their bill. "Are you sure, it's supposed to be-" "We're already as good as married, and I've waited long enough," April cut Jack off, and her eyes wandered over him again. Jack smiled as he paid for the food in cash and helped April out of her seat.

They walked out of the restaurant and went into an alley where Jack went Ghost. His best suit transformed into a black jumpsuit with green belt, boots and gloves as his black hair turned white and dark eyes glowing green. Jack lifted April up bridal style and flew up into the air and she gave him one of the greatest kisses Jack ever had in his life. Jack phased into their apartment as soon as he saw it.

**Chapter 3**

April woke up feeling sore between her legs, but it was a good kind of sore. _So, that's what sex is really like. _Jack was a beast when he was fighting, but he was gentle to her as he felt all over her body. April noticed the stain from the blood that came out when her hymen had torn; Jack had freaked out a little and almost stopped until April told him it was alright. She never thought that anything could feel so good until that night. April smelled something, cooked beef, eggs, and…peppers? April found her panties and put them back on and a bathrobe of Jack's that reached down to her ankles.

Jack smiled as she came into the kitchen and said, "Morning Beautiful." April gave him a kiss and sat at their small table and asked, "What's cooking?" "Beef and bell pepper omelet and some-" the toaster exploded just then. "Damn, so much for the toast," Jack said as April got up and got the fire extinguisher and sprayed the ruined toaster down. "How does THAT happen?" April asked; they had just gotten that toaster a week ago. Jack shrugged and said, "Fenton luck, that's how. You wouldn't believe the crap my grandparents messed up. They actually brought the food to life for years before they stopped experimenting." "Damn, sounds exciting," April said as she went back to the table as Jack finished preparing the omelets. "Dad said that's what got him up every day all through High School," Jack told her as he finished making the omelets and gave April hers.

Jack fixed his omelet and they sat down to have their breakfast. "What's on the agenda for today?" Jack asked. April thought about it between bites of her omelet, "We're free until the afternoon then we have to head over to the YMCA to teach self-defense classes, I know for a fact that Dad's going to call sometime today because he didn't call yesterday. Expect his blood pressure to be higher than average." Jack winced a little at the thought; he had seen April's Father, Gerald, angry before. It was one of the scariest sights he had ever seen. Jack's phone rang and caller ID said, "Well, that's him. Hello?" Gerald was not in a very happy mood as he darkly said, "Tell me right now that you did NOT get April pregnant." Jack looked at April and said, "No sir, we waited." April smirked a little, it was technically the truth. She could hear her Father's sigh as he let out his relief. "Sorry, Jack. I just wanted to make sure that you were marrying April for the right reasons. Can I talk to her?" "Here she is," Jack said, then handed April the phone.

"Hi Dad," April said and Jack hurriedly ate his omelet. _Oh man, should have worn a condom last night. If April does get pregnant, Gerald's gonna kill me, then go after my ghost. _"Dad, you don't have to worry, Jack's not that kind of guy," April told her Father. Jack could listen in on her call, but he only did that when he had to, and he didn't think he had to this time. "Tell Mom 'Hi' for me. Love you too Dad," April hung up the phone and handed it back to Jack. "I get the feeling that your Dad's not exactly fond of me," Jack said, but he knew why. Jack and April had used her skills in Savate and his ghost powers to fight human crime back home in Amity Park three years ago. They stopped after a gangster got an ecto-skeleton and shot April in the back with two shuriken. April needed months of physical therapy to walk again. Gerald had forbidden him from seeing her, but Jack saw her as often as he could. He only lifted the ban when Jack told him that the only way he could stop them from seeing each other was by killing Jack. April finished her omelet and said, "There's one thing I've always wanted to try." April then took Jack's hand and led him to the shower.

They emerged forty minutes later in bath robes then went into their bedroom to get dressed. "Well, what else are we going to be doing today? We have about three hours before we have to head over to the Y," April asked Jack. "What movies are playing?" Jack asked as he checked his phone to see what movies were playing at the local theater. Jack saw an advertisement for a movie about his Dad and showed April, "Sounds good, maybe when it's over you can point out the inaccuracies." "Alright, let's go," Jack said, and he and April went out and walked to the theater. That's what Jack loved about Shilohville; everything was within walking distance from his and April's apartment. They soon arrived at the theater, "Two tickets for _Rise of a Hero_," Jack said, and got the tickets for the movie about his Father from the ticket machine.

Two hours later Jack and April came out of the theater, "No, that's not how it actually went. Just about every adult there tried to get into the ecto-skeleton, and they knocked each other out cold." Jack explained to April about one of the scenes of the movie. "Sheesh, no wonder he could keep his secret for a year with folks acting THAT stupid," April said, "What else did they get wrong?" "Pariah Dark's eye patch was on the wrong side, Mom didn't kiss him before he flew off to fight Pariah Dark, and finally: Dad was down to two copies when he pushed Pariah Dark into the Sarcophagus, the all four thing, two of them were destroyed before he was beaten." April nodded, "At least the effects were decent." "Yeah, they were," Jack admitted as the YMCA came into sight.

Jack's Ghost Sense went off and he sighed, "I'll be a minute, go ahead in," he told April. April nodded and Jack ducked behind a corner and went Ghost. Jack flew up and spotted a ghost that looked like a skinny old man, "Hey, what are you doing here?" The old man ghost looked at him and said, "Same thing you are sonny, I came to see the show." The old man ghost flew in and Jack followed invisibly until he realized that they were headed for the female locker rooms for those taking April and his self defense courses. "Not so fast," Jack grabbed the old ghost and flew out of the building. "You aren't doing anything while I'm around, so head back to the Ghost Zone now, before things get rough," Jack warned the ghost.

"Fuck you!" the ghost yelled and blasted a blue ghost ray at Jack. Jack dodged it and said, "You asked for it." Jack flew at top speed and did a spinning heel kick that sent the ghost flying. Jack flew past him and gave him a wicked knife hand attack combination before punching him hard enough that the ghost was sent flying a whole mile before Jack caught up with him and battered him with a hundred open handed strikes. When Jack was done the ghost looked like a battered pickle with eyes and a mouth. Jack grabbed the ghost and flew back to his apartment as fast as he could and sucked him into his Fenton Thermos before taking said Thermos with him to the YMCA building. Jack turned human and ran inside just as class started.

"Sorry folks, breakfast didn't agree with me that much," Jack hurriedly explained. Jack then said, "Alright, now, today we're covering the basics of…."

When the lesson was over Jack and April headed back to their apartment. When they turned on the news they saw that Jack's fight with the ghost had been spotted and pictures taken. "The ghost in black has been identified as 'Jack Phantom', a protégé of Earth's hero Danny Phantom who disappeared from Amity Park under mysterious circumstances. Mr. Phantom said at the time that his protégé had left to 'discover himself' and refused to comment any further. This raises speculation that there is a cover up under way, which brings into question, what are they trying to hide?" The reporter said. Jack sighed and said, "Damn, this could be a problem." April nodded; they both knew why Danny never publicly said that Jack and his twin sister and brother were his children, to prevent the vultures that called themselves reporters from eating them alive.

"Do you think they'll find out about you?" April asked him, Jack rubbed his chin and thought about it, "I don't think so, not yet anyway. We're good for now." April nodded and for the rest of the day they went about their average routine of practicing their martial arts and exercising. An hour before the sun set they stopped and fixed their dinner then washed up in time for the sun to fully set over the horizon. April grabbed two batons while Jack got his Fenton Thermos and went Ghost while April changed into a long coat and scarf, put on heavy combat boots, and goggles. "Let's go," April said, and Jack picked her up and turned invisible and flew out of their apartment.

Jack flew al around Shilohville to look for criminals, both human and ghost. They had decided to use their power and skills to do this when they found out the hard way how much crime was actually loose in this city when someone tried to rob them a month ago. For about two hours nothing happened then they spotted some shady characters skulking near a house. Jack focused and listened in on them, "Alright, let's go, grab the TV, the Green Disc player, and any cash you see," one of the shady characters said.

Jack made himself visible and flew down in front of them. "Go home, kids. It's time for your curfew," April said, they were all teenagers, just a few years younger than Jack and April. The teens looked at each other and pulled guns out. Jack quickly grabbed April and turned them both intangible, letting the bullets pass harmlessly through them. The would be robbers couldn't believe it and one of them screamed, "Fuck this shit!" and ran for it. The three others pulled out knives and went for Jack and April. Jack kicked his attacker in the solar plexus and knocked him out with an uppercut while April didn't even bother with her batons as she kicked one attacker in the thigh hard enough to break the bone then gave the other one a three punch combination that knocked him out cold.

Jack picked April up and they continued looking. A half hour later they spotted two guys talking in an alleyway, "Yeah, I got 'em. What are you looking for, 'slow and steady' or 'fast and nasty'?" one of them said. "'Slow and steady' will work just fine for me," the other one said, and Jack saw the first one hand him a bag with something in it, while the other one handed him cash. Jack and April flew down and Jack looked closer, "He's got a gun," Jack said, and turned visible. "Drop it," Jack ordered. They guy dropped the bag in fear and ran off; then Jack went over to his seller and grabbed him, "Spread the word scum: I don't tolerate any underhanded shit, guns, drugs, knockoffs, they're through." The gun seller spat in Jack's face and said, "Yeah right, you can't do shit."

Jack head butted the gun seller and said, "I can make life miserable for you and all your pals, and I will." Jack's eyes glowed a threatening shade of green as he said this, and the gun seller was thoroughly intimidated. Jack finished proving his point by walking over to the brown bag and crushing it under his foot. April finished the point by knocking the gun seller out with a kick to the head. Jack picked April up and they continued their patrol. After two more hours of looking they spotted two gangs that looked like they were ready to go to war.

Jack became visible and yelled, "Clear out NOW!" The gangsters looked up and shot at Jack. Jack made himself intangible, but he needn't have bothered. "Idiots," April said, they were holding the guns in that stupid one handed turned to a side position, it NEVER worked. Jack became tangible again and gave them a taste of his Ghostly Wail. It wouldn't kill them, but it was at a frequency that made them wish they were never born as they clutched their ears before passing out. Jack and April flew around for two more hours before deciding that they were done for the night and returned home for some much needed sleep.

**Chapter 4**

Jack woke up before April and silently got up out of bed and went into the living room to exercise by himself for a little bit. Jack got on his back and did 400 leg lifts, then brought his knees in and performed 400 sit ups as well. Jack then stood up and did 200 calf raises followed by 150 squat thrusts. April woke up around the time Jack was at 130 squat thrusts and started exercising herself. Jack finished up with 100 Guillotine pushups by putting his feet on his couch, then 100 regular pushups, 100 knuckle pushups, and finished his regimen by raising his legs off the floor and doing 50 perfect Planche pushups. April finished around the same time and they spent the next fifteen minutes stretching before going back to their room to get dressed in their running outfits and went out for a 2 hour jog.

When they came back to their apartment April said, "I wish we were back home; then we could go to the Park and practice." "Yeah, that's the biggest problem with Shilohville, they don't have a Park," Jack agreed. Jack then went Ghost and floated up to the ceiling while April stayed on the floor as they practiced the respective unarmed fighting techniques for their martial arts; Savate for April, Shaolin Kempo Karate for Jack. After an hour of this they stopped and got some water and a general break for fifteen minutes that they used to stretch out. "Jack, what are we going to do if I get pregnant?" April asked her fiancé as they stretched. Jack smiled and said, "We'll move up the wedding date, and throw a big party. We should go home for it, don't you think?"

April thought about it and said, "I kind of want a Vegas wedding with all our families, maybe Roger and Marie too just for fun." Jack and April laughed at the idea. After finishing their stretches April got a serious look in her eyes as she asked, "Could our children have powers?" Jack blinked in surprise at the question then thought about it before answering, "I don't know, April, I really don't know. Mom and Dad never suspected Jerry, Chloe and I were halfas like Dad until we were five. Mom and Dad had been arguing; then Dad went off to fight a ghost. Mom took the three of us to the Park when a ghost attacked.

"Jerry's power showed first, and he froze the ghost solid, then he passed out. Chloe's was next, she went Ghost and blasted the ghost with a ghost ray; and then she was normal again. I was the last one, the ghost was angry now. Mom was worried about Chloe and Jerry; she didn't see me go Ghost until I finished the ghost off with a punch to his nuts. Dad must have gotten a call because he was there five minutes later. Mom and Dad were freaking out; they didn't know if Jerry would be okay, and Chloe wasn't looking too good either. We went home and Dad showed me how to go back to normal. I was the only one up for a while. Dad told me about my powers, the basics at least."

April nodded, then got her batons and started practicing with them. Jack flew up to the ceiling again and practiced his staff techniques, then sword, two sword techniques, knife, and finally spear techniques. After another hour of this April and Jack stopped and went into the shower to wash up. They emerged ten minutes later and decided to just sit on the couch and turned on the news. "…Phantom went on a rampage last night, attacking 20 people last night leaving 16 in the hospital. Police Chief Francis Roland has issued a warrant against Jack Phantom for his arrest on sight.

"When confronted on his former protégé's activities Danny Phantom refused to comment…" April turned off the TV and Jack said, "We're fucked. People need us, but if we go out we might have to fight the police, which won't help things at all." Jack's phone rang and Jack answered, "Dad, I can explain," "You better have a damn good excuse Jack," Danny warned his son, "a DAMN good excuse." Jack swallowed and explained, "They need me Dad. The Police are underfunded, jobs are hard to find, people are angry, it's a bad deal all around. I'm preventing crimes from happening, me and April-" "You got April involved too?!" Danny managed to keep from screaming, but he was clearly not happy.

"We both agreed, and you try telling her 'no'," Jack explained. Danny sighed, "What is it with our family and strong women?" "Dad, I promise, we're taking the right precautions, and so far we haven't hurt any police or bystanders," Jack said. "What else are you being cautious about? I need the truth right now," Danny said, and Jack could guess what he meant. Jack looked at April and said, "She's not pregnant." April looked at him and nodded. "Keep it that way until after you're married Jack. Half-ghost pregnancy isn't like human pregnancy; it's more sensitive, a lot more sensitive. Trust me," Danny told him, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Danny hung up and Jack sighed and said, "No more sex till after the wedding." April nodded then Jack said, "Tonight, I think I should go out by myself." April looked at him and said, "Just because your Dad told you to?" "No, because things are getting dangerous now, that's why. The police don't know about you yet, and if you and me keep working together like that they'll find out about you," Jack stood up and walked over to his fiancé and hugged her close, "I don't want you to pay for my mistakes again." April sighed then brought one finger up and made sure that Jack saw it, "Just this once, got it? ONE time, not two, not three, one time only." Jack nodded and April gave him a big kiss so intense Jack forgot to breathe for a minute.

**Chapter 5**

That night found Jack patrolling Shilohville alone. Jack couldn't help but miss the weight of carrying April around with him, but he was relieved to know that she wouldn't be in danger this time. _Gotta make it up to her tomorrow, _Jack snapped out of those thoughts when his Ghost Sense went off and he saw three tiger ghosts threatening some people on the street below. Jack flew down and grabbed one ghost by his tail and used him to club the other two before sucking them into his Fenton Thermos. Jack flew up into the sky and just barely dodged an ectoplasmic laser.

"What the Hell?!" Jack looked around and saw three people wearing green and white armor firing at him. "Hold your fire! I'm one of the good guys!" Jack yelled at them as he made a shield and deflected several of the lasers. "The warrant for your arrest says otherwise. Surrender peacefully now!" one of the armored ghost hunters yelled. "Don't bother Charlie, I say we blast this creep just to show off our tech," a slightly taller hunter said. "Alright Brad, let him have it!" the apparent leader, Charlie, said, and the three hunters fired four lasers, two from their arms two from their shoulders, in Jack's direction.

Jack deflected fifty blasts before his shield shattered and he was blasted back fifty ft. Jack went invisible and flew around his opponents at top speed. "Ecto-detectors," the third hunter, definitely female, said. They were a second too late as Jack appeared behind them and kicked all three of them into each other. Jack quickly grabbed the first one and made his suit intangible to take him out of it and knock him out with an elbow to the jaw. Jack repeated the process for the other two before lifting them on his shoulders. _So, they really think I'm that much of a threat. I gotta turn myself in before this goes any further. Maybe I can get a good attorney, _Jack thought.

Jack flew to the front of the police station, making sure that he was seen. Officers nearby pointed their guns at him and ordered him to stand down. Jack put the three hunters on the ground and put his hands behind his head and kneeled down and let the officers cuff him and bring him in. Jack was led to an interrogation room that had seen better days. Jack sighed and used his power to float above the ground and meditated as he waited for an officer arrived to interrogate him. Jack had no idea how long it was before a big angry looking officer holding a manila folder came in and slammed his fist on the interrogation table. "Quit jerking around!" the officer ordered.

Jack floated down and sat on a chair while the angry officer remained standing, "Why the Hell did you come here anyway?! Do you have any idea how bad you made the situation here?! You made us all look like shit, people are calling in crimes even less than they did before!" Jack looked at him in shock, "I didn't know that. I was only trying to-" "To what!? HELP?! Who the fuck died and made you God?! Huh!? You think that having superpowers gives you the right to fuck around with the system?! You think that you're better than the law!?" the officer yelled in Jack's face. "I thought I was helping the law, preventing crimes from happening," Jack explained.

"Well guess what hero, you did jack shit for us. All those scum you took down didn't commit a crime, so they can't be arrested, so they go right back to the streets as soon as they feel better. And worse, you got a bunch of innocent people hurt TOO!" The officer slammed the manila folder he was holding down and opened it to show three people who were beaten up bad. Jack picked up the photos, _no! _"This kid tried to take on the gang his little brother joined. This guy went after a purse snatcher, and this last guy didn't do anything at all, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time and got shot by someone who thought he was a criminal. NONE of it would have happened if you had kept your nose out of other people's business!"

The officer said, "Think about that, I'm getting some coffee, you want anything 'hero'?" Jack just shook his head and the officer left. _Oh God, why can't I do ANYTHING right?! _Jack looked at the people who had been inspired by him, _this is why Dad only stuck to fighting ghosts; he knew that this could happen. _Jack put the pictures back into the manila folder and pinched the bridge his nose between two fingers to keep from crying for those people. Jack leaned his head back and with his superhuman hearing he heard all the sounds inside the police station. Police escorting people in and out, talking on the phone, he even heard the receptionists when he concentrated.

One incoming message caught his attention, "This is Officer O'Toole. 10-18 we got a 10-34 at the Federal Prison, and have received a message informing us of a possible 10-89. Hostages have been taken, repeat, hostages have been taken; 10-78 negotiators and SWAT ASAP." "10-69 Officer O'Toole, be advised there is a 10-85 due to a 10-57 that led to road 10-93, the 10-84 is thirty minutes for backup." "SHIT! We don't have that long! Subjects are threatening to detonate in 20 minutes. They need to get here NOW DAMN IT!"

"FUCK!" Jack yelled as he phased out of the interrogation room and flew to the Federal Prison. _Damned if I do, damned if I don't; I'm gonna go to jail for this, I just know it! But I'm the only one who can do this! _Jack was shocked as he heard a sonic boom and realized that he had broken the sound barrier! Thirty seconds later he saw the Federal Prison and the officers who sent the call. Jack flew down and said, "How many hostages are there?" The officers didn't answer at first; one of them even pointed his gun at him and said, "You're under arrest for vigilantism and escaping police custody." "Arrest me later; I'm the only backup you got, so answer the fucking question!" Jack yelled.

The other officer put his hand on his partner's gun and said, "He's right." The officer lowered his gun and said, "Forty hostages: thirty guards and ten civilians." Jack went intangible and flew into the prison, turning invisible as well. Jack flew throughout the prison until he found the hostages packed into one cell guarded by two prisoners armed with handguns they stole from the guards. _Damn, these guys planned this out good. _Jack stayed invisible and stood in front of both guards. He put them down quietly with two shooto strikes **(karate chops) **to their throats. Jack turned visible and said, "Stay calm, stay quiet, I'm going to get you all out of here." The guards nodded and pushed the civilians to the front, all of them looked like doctors.

"Get in a group hug, hold on tight," Jack told them. They listened to him and Jack grabbed three of them and made all of them intangible. "I'll be back for the rest of you guys," Jack promised the guards then flew out. Jack spotted the police officers and set the freed hostages down near them. Jack then flew back inside and ordered ten of the guards to do the same and he got them out as well. Jack did this a third time and got ten more guards got the last of the hostages out and checked the time on his phone, _ten more minutes till the bomb detonates, unless they got a detonator! _Jack rushed in and intangibly flew all through the prison to find the bomb. Jack found it in a closet and saw that it had five more minutes left. Jack went to pick it up when he heard a thundering **BOOM! **And felt a hundred rounds of buckshot blast him in the back.

"Shit," Jack moaned as he saw his attacker, a gnarly looking Hispanic prisoner covered in scars yell, "Yeah BITCH!" and cock the gun. _Think fast Phantom! _Jack got up as fast as he could and went intangible. The buck shot and the gunfire passed through him. Jack ripped the gun out of his attacker's hands and knocked him unconscious with its butt before snapping the shotgun like a twig. Jack looked back at the bomb, _3:30 damn it, where's bomb squad when you need them! _Jack considered tearing the bomb apart, but then it could detonate anyway and turn him into a stain over the walls.

Jack heard footsteps, more prisoners coming. Jack stood up and realized that he had been wounded more than he thought, _this is gonna hurt, but I gotta get this bomb out of these psycho's hands. _An idea hit him and Jack grabbed the bomb and went intangible to fly up into the sky. He went as fast as he could then threw the bomb up and used his Ghostly Wail, destroying it miles above where it could cause any harm. Jack flew down and gasped as his feet hit the ground. Jack turned and saw some of the prisoners starting to escape. "NO YOU DON'T!" Jack yelled and flew over and grabbed four guys and bashed their skulls together, knocking them out. Twenty prisoners came out and Jack formed an ectoplasmic staff and flew over and beat them back into the prison.

Jack stomped his foot on the ground and said, "The only way you're leaving is if you can get through me!" Jack made his eyes glow bright as he said it, hoping to intimidate all of the prison escapers. Forty guys backed off and headed back to their cells, which left about 200 guys still ready and willing to go through Jack to escape. About twenty prisoners opened up with hand guns and shotguns, but Jack was ready and went intangible to let the bullets and shot to pass through him harmlessly. Jack stood his ground and twirled his staff with all the expertise you'd expect from a second degree black belt and yelled, "Back to your cells!"

Fifty guys ran back away from Jack, the rest ran screaming towards him. Jack deflected every swing with a pipe or nightstick that came at him and answered with swift strikes and jabs with his staff, knocking out all comers. After ten minutes of constant fighting a prisoner got past his staff and stabbed Jack in the stomach. Jack kicked the prisoner back and made a pair of nunchaku and kept on fighting, knocking out every opponent who appeared in front of him. There were just too many and they kept on coming. When it was down to thirty left Jack was panting from all his exertions and the shotgun blast that made ectoplasmic blood leak out of his back and the knife wound in his stomach.

_I can't take much more of this, _Jack thought as a big bruiser came in for a stab. Jack turned and grabbed his wrist then used his palm to hit him at the elbow, breaking the prisoner's arm then a shooto strike to the throat to finish him. Five prisoners attacked at once and Jack kicked them all in the solar plexus with his right leg and gave six prisoners the same treatment with his left, knocking them out and back into the prison. Jack sucked in air with each breath, hoping that the last few prisoners would just go back to their cells. Ten of them did, the final nine grouped together and made one last charge against Jack. Jack charged at them and rained down blows right and left, all defense abandoned. Jack must have been stabbed three more times, twice in his chest and once in his already injured back, but in the end all the prisoners were knocked out.

Jack laid on all fours and felt all the pain his body was in. _NO! I'M GONNA MARRY APRIL! DAMN IT ALL! I'M NOT DYING TODAY! _Jack focused as hard as he could, feeling every cell in his dying body. _HEAL! DAMN IT! _Jack forced his body to heal itself, commanding the individual cells necessary to multiply and form new tissue. Jack lay down on his stomach, his vision getting blurry as he felt his wounds close up and the internal damage heal. Jack heard voices and said, "What took you guys…so…lo-"

**Chapter 6**

Jack woke up with a gasp as he saw that he was in the Hospital hooked up to monitors and various other machines. April suddenly got up from the chair she sat in at his side and grabbed him, "Oh JACK!" she screamed as she kissed him a hundred times then slapped him, "Don't ever do that to me again!" She tearfully yelled before she kissed him full on the lips. Jack weakly kissed her back then asked, "How long was I out?" "Two days, and that's not the worst part," April told him. "What happened?" Jack asked his fiancé. She was about to enter when Sam and Danny rushed in and hugged their son, "God Jack, what is wrong with you?" Sam asked him. "What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "You rushed into a prison riot, without backup, got the worst beating of your life, and you expect us to treat it like it was nothing?" Danny answered.

"April told me that that's not the worst of it, what happened?" Jack asked again. Sam sighed and said, "You turned back into your human form just as SWAT and EMT's arrived. One of the EMT's took pictures and compared them to your Ghost Form." "They know," Jack said. "Not just you, some other folks did the same with Jerry and Chloe's. It's all over the Net now; everyone knows that you, Jerry, and Chloe are my children. And the media's having a field day with it," Danny explained as he turned on a TV in Jack's hospital room. "…many people are now asking 'what else has Danny Phantom kept hidden from us?' Are there other half-ghosts out there? How have his children abused their powers? How many other lies-" Danny turned the TV off and sighed as he sat down.

Danny looked older than his 42 years, his hair was a lot lighter, the wrinkles on his face stood out, but it was mostly his eyes. They looked like they had been through Hell and back more times than anyone deserved. "I didn't have any other choice. They had hostages and a bomb. I prevented a bloodbath," Jack told him. Sam wiped her face with a hand and rubbed her eyes, "That's why you're not in handcuffs right now. The Governor of Kentucky has issued a full pardon for your vigilantism, but he has told us that you have to leave." Jack sighed and said, "Great, just when we were getting used to this place. Damn it, where the Hell can I go?" "You're coming back home for now," Danny told him in a tone that meant business.

Jack nodded and said, "Can I just spend a little time with April, just us?" Danny and Sam looked at each other, then April, who nodded. Jack's parents left; and Jack turned to April and said, "What was that about?" April went to his side and said, "Did you mean it when you said that if I got pregnant then we would speed up the wedding?" "You're pregnant!?" Jack jumped out of the hospital bed, but got on his knees when his feet hit the ground. April helped him back into the bed, "Yes. Jack, I'm keeping it, I don't care what else happens; I'm keeping it." "Of course we're keeping it! It's our baby!" Jack happily said as he hugged her and kissed her tight.

_One week later_

Jack and April finished packing into their new house in Amity Park. April sat down on the couch and opened up bottled water she had. "Things are going to be a lot harder now," she said, "the stalkerazzi are going to swarm us every chance they get, it's going to be a lot harder to live now." "Yeah, but it's alright. We got each other, and in a few months we'll have our baby," Jack said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around his fiancé. "I can't believe Dad didn't kill you right there when you told him that I was pregnant," April said. "Same here. I think he'll start hating me when we leave him in charge of the kid for a week during our anniversary," Jack joked, and they both laughed.

"At least you can still fight," April said. The MMA Federation allowed Jack to continue his career as long as he took some pills that Aunt Jazz made that suppressed his powers when he was in the ring. Jack was already taking them before the world knew about him being Jack Phantom and Danny Phantom's son. "Yeah, there is that," Jack said, then his mic went off, "Alright Deputy, you're needed in Kappa Quadrant pronto!" Jack gave April a quick kiss and went Ghost and flew off.

Jack spotted a giant spider ghost. He flew down and made a sword then cut four of the spiders legs off, making it fall over allowing Jack to suck it into his Thermos. "Come over to HQ Brawler. We need to talk," Jack heard Danny say over the mic. Jack flew at supersonic speed to Foley's Fighters HQ and went in. He stayed in his Ghost Form because he didn't have a proper uniform, and walked to his Father's office. Danny stood up and put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "We need to talk." He then went Ghost and both Phantoms flew up to the top of the HQ building. As soon as Jack was there Danny turned to him and said, "Jack, how far are you willing to go to raise yours and April's baby? Take a minute and really think about it." Jack thought about it, seriously thought about it and said, "If I could, I'd give up being half-ghost for him, or her."

Danny nodded and said, "That's the right answer. Jack, raising a half-ghost won't be like raising a normal baby. You need to really be there for them, you'll need to teach them how to use their powers, and when to use them. No matter how great a mother April is, she still can't be you. You are going to be a father Jack; you are responsible for that child's life. I won't lie to you; there were times when I hated my responsibility. There will be times that they get on your nerves, a lot of times if you and your siblings are any indication." Jack winced at that reminder of his childhood, he had almost forgotten about how many times he had to be told not to abuse his powers.

"There will be times when you and April fight. Those will be your true test, Jack. Will you be man enough to admit when you're wrong, and brave enough to point out when she is? Can you forgive and accept hers and your shortcomings? There will be times when you don't know if you can stay with her. But, then, you will stay, and I can't tell you how glad I am that I did," Danny grabbed Jack's shoulders and Jack looked into his father's eyes, they were filled with nothing but pride. "You've made your mistakes, but they are a lot less than all the ones I made. You're the bravest, strongest, and most honorable man I've ever known. You live your life striving to be an example to those around you.

"THAT'S what you need to be for your child. You need to be a good example for them. You can try to be a playmate, or a teacher, but in the end you always need to set an example for them to live by. Can you do that Jack?" Jack looked into his Father's eyes. He was a good three inches taller than him, and 30 pounds heavier. And yet Jack felt so small, he was small compared to his Father's wisdom. "I can be," Jack said and father and son hugged each other. "You should go home and start planning your wedding," Danny told him, and Jack flew back to his new house, and April.

**The End**

**Thank you all my loyal readers. I'm going to take a little break from writing Danny Phantom Next Gen fics and focus on other projects. Keep reading, I'll get back to my main DP series eventually.**


End file.
